


Steamy Cooking

by ScottyJames



Category: MasterChef (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottyJames/pseuds/ScottyJames
Summary: Two UK Masterchef chefs, get hot, steamy and very messy together.
Relationships: Tom Rennolds/Jack Lucas





	Steamy Cooking

Tom Rennolds had been a runner up on Masterchef but was still invited back to judge a few shows in the next series. He had the idea it was because so many fans had fallen in love with his smouldering good looks and sexy body. He had given the impression that he was shy in the show and everyone had fallen for him.  Not that he was interested today as he was here for one reason only, Jack Lucas.

Jack was in the final of this year’s competition and Tom had lusted over him ever since he saw his cute face and the internet became covered in sexy shirtless shots of him on holiday. Tom was already horny at the thought of meeting Jack. Because Tom was a judge he had his own dressing room, not that he needed it, whatever he wore would have looked perfect on him he thought. But nothing at all would look better on Jack he thought. 

He decided it was time for him to try to meet Jack; he went into the contestant dressing room. It wasn’t much just a room for all of them to put their whites on and have a little bit of make up. 

Jack was there, not yet in his whites, just a pair of cream chinos and a white t-shirt. Perfect thought Tom, his little plan might work. He was carrying a glass of red wine and as he walked up to Jack, he tripped and sent the wine all over his t-shirt and drenched his trousers, making sure it soaked through to the underwear. Sorry mate, he said convincingly. No worries, said  Jack, there’s plenty of time, I’ll just go and change. But I’m not sure if I’ve got a spare pair of boxers though.

No problem, said Tom, I’ve got a pair or two, I packed to stay down here a few days. Borrow a pair of mine, I promise they’re clean, he laughed. If that’s all right, I’m not sure that I want to go on national TV going commando! They both laughed, come back to my dressing room and you can shower and change, said Tom. Jack followed Tom down the corridor and into his dressing room. Just dump your stained things in the sink there and I’ll rinse them, the shower is through there, he pointed to a door at the back of the room.  Jack didn’t seem shy as he stripped off. Tom only got to see his arse as he pulled his trousers and boxers off and dumped them in the sink, before disappearing into the room to shower.

Tom’s plan was working perfectly; he had made sure the only towel in there was a tiny hand towel, just large enough to tie around his slim waist to cover his bits. He also made sure that his spare underwear was also not in there, so Jack would have to come out nearly naked. And after 5 minutes that is what he did. It appeared though that the towel was slightly too small for Jack, as it neither went all the way around his waist, nor did it cover his bits properly. 

Tom looked at the wet Jack and was more lusting than ever.  Tom didn’t really hear Jack ask him for a pair of  underwear, as he was fixated on Jack’s near naked body. Jack repeated the request,  Tom; can I have a spare pair of underwear? This time  Tom heard him just and snapped back to reality. Err, yeah, of course, let me find them.  He turned away and pretended to rummage in the draws. He knew where they were but really liked having the naked Jack in the room with him. 

Jack had seen the way Tom was looking at his body when he came out of the shower. He had also seen that the boxers were on top of the clothes when he came in. why was Tom taking so long. Was Tom enjoying having him naked? Jack was enjoying being naked as Tom was unbelievably cute, and he was the real reason he had applied to Masterchef at all. So Jack decided to start to dry himself. As Tom was rummaging Jack dropped the towel and began to dry his muscular thighs and then his torso. 

Just as Tom was about to turn back he lifted the towel to his head and with it covering his face began to dry his hair. Tom turned and was faced with the full frontal nude of Jack Lucas. His smooth chest, slim yet muscular and his flat stomach leading to a decent bush of mousy brown pubes gathered above a large 6 inch or so, thick cock. Perfect, said Tom, who then realised he had said it out loud. Jack pulled the towel down. Sorry, Tom, he said pretending he hadn’t heard correctly. Tom decided it was best to be honest and try not to freak Jack out. I was just thinking you have a great physique said Tom. 

I’ve played a lot of sport, he continued, and seen a lot of fit guys in changing rooms and you are one of the fittest. Cheers,  said Jack looking down at his naked body, towel in hand giving Tom a good eyeful of his goods. I’ve always thought my thighs were a little  too thin and my  bum was never pert enough! Jack had made sure that Tom would now have to look at his thighs and so his cock and then Jack turned around and gave Tom a look at his cute arse. What do you think said Jack?

I think you look good as you are, I don’t think you should worry about skinny thighs, they are the perfect size in my opinion. I get compliment about mine said Tom and yours don’t look smaller. No way said Jack I’ve always thought you had bigger thighs, far more muscular. No, said Tom look. He unbuckled his belt and dropped his jeans to the floor letting Jack see his legs. He lifted his shirt exposing his manly bulge in his boxers and his muscular thighs. 

You’re right said Jack admiring Tom, wanting him to take off his boxers as well to see his cock. I do think my arse is better though, said Tom smiling. He like Jack turned and allowed the other to gaze at his arse. Hard to tell in boxers said Jack. So Tom pulled them down over his cheeks to show Jack. You’re right said Jack, Tom’s arse was indeed much better than Jack’s.  It was by now clear to both of the men that the other was enjoying being naked or semi naked with them and so Tom asked  casually did you still want these? He was swinging his boxers around his finger in a somehow suggestive way. I don’t think I need them yet said Jack. 

Ok said Tom, why don’t you have a seat over there; I’ll open some wine. You probably won’t be comfortable in all those clothes said Jack winking at Tom. You’re right; I’ll slip into something more comfortable and join you. Tom picked up a gown and went into the shower and emerged moments later wearing it. Jack looked him up and down. Tom’s lower legs were visible, and naked he had beautiful shaped calves and his feet were even sexy thought Jack. Exposed also by the gown was Tom’s hairy chest, the gown gave a v-shaped exposure of Tom’s chest. Between two large pecs there was a deep gully filled with soft dark hair. Jack wanted to reach out and stroke him, but was still a little unsure.

Jack watched as Tom poured two glasses of wine and came and sat on the same sofa as he was sitting on. He  handed a glass to J ack and then tucked one leg under the other so his exposed knee was pointing at Jack.  As he sat the gown stretched open a little more and as Jack had guessed exposed Tom’s hair covered torso a little more. It was clearly trimmed there was a noticeable increase in hair as it descended to the groin area, although that too was neatly trimmed. The gown covered up anything else so Jack couldn’t see any more flesh. 

Jack was getting a little worried, looking at Tom’s slowly revealed body was a huge turn on and he could feel his cock growing between his thighs. As he was totally naked there was no disguising it and Tom’s eyes had lowered and was watching it grow, the problem being as he imagined Tom watching his  cock, it turned him on more and soon he was sitting with his cock pointing up at a 45 degree angle from his groin, being pushed up by his thighs and large, juicy testicles. 

Very nice said Tom admiring his new friends cock. Jack’s 10 inches were irreversibly hard for the moment and Tom asked him to stand up so he could have a proper look. Jack obliged and stood in front of Tom. Turnaround said Tom. Jack did and gave Tom a good profile of his nudity.  His 10-inch cock po inting out at 90 degrees, his nice chest and flat stomach, Jack was a hot young guy and Tom had him naked all to himself. What about you, asked Jack, how about seeing you properly. 

Tom knew now that Jack was desperate to see him naked and so played a little hard to get. He knew that by the time the show had aired that evening He and Jack would have enjoyed each  other’s flesh. But there was no rush as far as Tom was concerned. They still had an hour at least before anyone would even be looking for them. And for Tom an hour was going to be plenty of time. I’m quite comfortable in the robe still, said  Tom; you seem to be enjoying it enough.

Tom was right thought Jack, his cock was still as hard as it had ever been, all 10 inches swaying as he moved in front of the sexy form of Tom. He knew Tom was playing with him, there was no way that he would have revealed so much and slipped into a gown and asked Jack to get u p and turn around if he wasn’t interested in him. 

Spread your cheeks, said Tom, I want to see that hole of yours. Jack turned around and bent over. Tom could see Jack’s big low hanging balls and cock as he bent over. Jack’s plump sexy arse almost in Tom’s face. Jack reached around and pulled his cheeks apart exposing his hole, it was puckering as Jack grew more excited, there was a light dusting of hair in Jack’s crack and that only meant Tom enjoyed the view more. Tom leant forward and ran his tongue between Jack’s cheeks, making Jack moan with delight. 

Oh yeah, said Jack as Tom continued to poke his tongue down Jack’s crack until it settled on his hole. Tom swung his legs around and sat on the edge of the sofa and spread Jack’s cheeks for him, pushing his face deeper into Jack’s crack and his tongue forcing it’s way into Jack’s ring. Jack was moaning louder with each time Tom pushed in a little further. It felt great having Tom’s strong tongue licking away at his arse. He wondered what it would be like on his cock instead.

Tom pulled off Jack’s arse and reached and jerked Jack’s 10 inches through his legs. It was as if he had turned a tap on, the sudden stimulation made it begin to leak precum as if there had been a blockage. A long string of clear liquid hung from the slit of Jack’s  cock that was peeking through from his velvety foreskin. Tom caught it on the end of his finger and brought it to his lips tasting the produce of the hot young chef.

You like the taste asked Jack? Very much said Tom turning Jack around so the drooling cock was in his face rather than Jack’s  arse. Tom licked the piss slit of Jack’s co c k and he got a similar result as when his licked his arse. Tom pulled the foreskin back to reveal a large head and as he squeezed ever so gently more of the clear fluid appeared at the head. His tongue flicked over it lapping up Jack’s juices.

Then, what Jack had been waiting for, Tom opened his mouth and slipped the head of his cock inside. Jack couldn’t believe  the hottest chef he knew was servicing his body . Tom was now taking a good half of Jack’s cock into his mouth and it was going deeper each time Tom moved. Jack was surprised that he wasn’t gagging, as Jack was certainly not a small boy. His 10 inches was good and thick and his head was wider than the shaft, but Tom was happily taking more and more of it down his eager throat. 

What surprised Jack more however, was the fact that Tom was still not hard as far as he could see. The gown was still tied at his waist and from the angle he was at he couldn’t see and cock and he was sure if he was hard it would have poked through unless he thought it was small. He didn’t like that idea, he had always imagined Tom to have a cock about the same size as his, probably not as big as Jack was taller than Tom, but not a small cock. Maybe that was why he was embarrassed to reveal it earlier, did he want to pleasure Jack first so he didn’t shun him when he saw his tiny cock. 

All this went through Jack’s head but it was abruptly cut short as Tom suddenly went all the way down on Jack’s cock. All 10  inches disappeared down his throat and be began to massage his cock with his throat. Jack was no longer concerned about the size of Tom’s cock, just the sensation that was building in his balls. He knew he was going to blow his load any time now. Tom clearly sensed Jack’s moment of no return as he pulled off of Jack’s member and began to jerk him off, his left hand grabbed Jack’s balls and pulled them to increase Jack’s orgasm. Then rather as a surprise to jack, Tom stopped.

He clearly wanted Jack to cum but  was unsure where. What’s the matter said Jack, slightly out of breath? I want you to cum over me, but I can’t get cum on the sofa, the cleaners will know. How about we move to the bathroom? That will be best, said Tom. He stood up and led Jack through to the bathroom. It was a wet room rather than a bathroom and so it would be fine to have any bodily fluids on the floor and they could just wash them away. Jack’s orgasm had subsided by then but his cock was still as hard as ever. 

Do I get to see you naked yet, asked Jack? I think you’ll have too said Tom. I don’t mind if it’s small said Jack, trying to reassure Tom. Don’t worry about that said Tom as he slipped off the gown and threw it back through the door into the changing room. Tom was right he didn’t worry, his flaccid cock was a little bigger than Jack’s, about 6.5 inches, but it was thicker too, much thicker. Wow said Jack, impressive, I can’t wait to see that hard, I want to fuck you with it said Tom, no one has ever taken it all the way before. Jack could see why, if  it grew in thickness as well as length then it would really open him up. I’ll give it a try said Jack; I’ve had plenty of things up there before. I guessed you had when I rimmed you earlier. You weren’t as tight as other guys. When I can’t fuck them I need to have other ways of enjoying myself. Which is how I discovered I enjoy being jerked off over. 

Have you never cum inside someone, asked Jack? Never, said Tom, no one ever wanted me inside them. Well in that case you can try me. Tom smiled at the thought of finding a bottom to fuck. First get some cum over me said Tom and you’ll see how big this gets before promising anything. Tom sat on the floor leaning against the wall under the shower and resumed his jerking of Jack. Taking hold of his meat with his right hand and his balls with his left he quickly got Jack back to his state of euphoria and was soon to experience the feel of the studs cum. As Tom tugged on Jack’s balls and jerked his cock the first signs of orgasm returned to Jack’s face.

He closed his eyes and let Tom’s hands work their magic. Here it comes he said giving Tom adequate warning to make sure he aimed his cock at his body. Jack then clenched as he shot a huge load over Tom’s chest and face.  When Jack opened his eyes he saw the beaming face of Tom sitting below him, almost unrecognisable covered in a white sticky mess. Thank you for that said Tom, no, thank you said Jack, that was one of the best orgasm’s I’ve ever had, your turn now. But so you now  I can’t deep throat. You’ve got other deep holes though, said Tom .

Tom was already swelling, his cock was growing fast. Soon he was ready to let Jack see everything he had to offer. His cock had grown to 12 inches at least.  So do you think you can take it, asked Tom? Well, I have a dildo at home that is nearly as big, but I haven’t got used to that yet, but I can give it a try.  Tom smiled as he imagined being able to use all of his cock inside someone. He had always dreamed of doing it ever since he realised how big he was. Still covered in cum he stood up and embraced Jack, it turned Jack on feeling the firm body of Tom Rennolds pressed against his and the warm sticky feeling of the cum being squeezed between them. 

Jack kissed Tom on the lips sharing his own big load between their mouths. Tasting his seed as their tongues fought inside their mouths. He broke off the kiss and reached down and felt the monster he was going to try to take. It was huge. He couldn’t get his hands all the way around it, it was so thick, and there were thicker parts as well. He slid Tom’s foreskin back and forth massaging out a little precum to the tip. He massaged it over the head giving it a shine that made it look even sexier. You ready asked Tom?

Jack looked down at the cock and then back at Tom’s gorgeous face. As ready as I’ll ever be he replied, where do you want me? Anywhere you’ll let me take you, said Tom smiling. Fine with me replied the horny Jack. Well there isn’t a bed, said  Tom so  until I cum we could use the sofa. Jack agreed and grabbing hold of Tom’s enormous cock walked over to the sofa. He placed a towel down in case there were any accidents and lay down on his back on the sofa and lifted his legs in the air. Tom got to see the target for his engorged cock. As Jack was nervous he was clenching and relaxing and as he did Tom could see his hole winking at him. 

Tom wiped some of Jack’s cum off his chest and smeared it all over his massive tool and kneeling behind Jack began the process of taking Jack’s cherry. It was a job he was going to thoroughly enjoy he decided as Jack was gorgeous and was the first person willing to at least try his cock for size. Jack could feel the swollen head of an enormous tool pressing against his hole. He took a deep breath as he could feel his hole opening a little as the pressure increased. Soon Jack let out a moan as Tom opened him up further than ever before, it was worse  than even having a hard shit. 

Jack was beginning to moan louder the more open his hole got, so Tom reached and picked up his pair of used boxers and  shoved them into jack’s mouth to stifle the screams. Jack inhaled the smell of Tom’s musk from the boxers. It made him relax a little and as he did Tom slid the head of his monster into Jack’s hole. About an inch and a half in and there were still 10 inches to go. Tom reached down and as he pushed more and more into Jack he jerked of Jack’s still hard 10 inches. Soon he had 7 or 8 inches deep inside Jack’s arse and Jack was  moaning like a whore as it stretched his hole further than anything had done before. 

Nearly there said  Tom; pleased he may have finally found a hole he can use his whole cock in.  Jack couldn’t see how much more there was to go and he asked it Tom was all the way in. 3 inches to go, said Tom, but don’t worry my cock tapers off at the end. He was right the last 3 inches of his 11.5-inch cock were almost sucked in by Jack’s hungry arse. Now you can fuck me properly said Jack eager to feel the hunky Tom Rennold’s big hard cock stretch his arse like nothing before. That feels so good moaned Jack as Tom began to slide his huge cock in and out of Jack’s tight hole. 

Every stroke made Jack moan as the thick middle section of Tom’s  big  cock stretched him wide open. For Tom it was the best sex he had ever had,  having never had his entire cock inside anyone made him very horny and he knew he wouldn’t last inside someone as hot as Jack for very long.  After only a couple of minutes of fucking Jack with long full strokes Tom felt his balls contract and he knew he would be about to shoot his load. I’m going to cum, he said to Jack. Jack looked up at the gorgeous hunk and told him to fill his arse with his seed. I guess you’ve never done that before, so I want to be the first hole you’ve bred.

Tom smiled back and carried on thrusting into Jack’s hole. After 3 or 4 more strokes he began to unload his balls into Jack’s arse. There was no way anything was going to leak out  until Tom pulled his cock out as Tom’s thick cock was sealing Jack’s ring properly. Tom leant forward and kissed the hunk he had just fucked. Jack returned the kiss, pushing their tongues together vigorously.

Just then there was a knock at the door, Mr Rennolds, Mr Lucas, you are both needed in make up. OK, shouted Tom, we’ll be there in a couple of minutes.  Tom pulled his softening cock out of Jack and pulled him to his feet, a huge smile was across both their faces. Well, I guess it’s time to go and cook something hot, said Tom. If it’s hotter than your arse then you’ll win Masterchef, said Tom. If it’s hotter than your cock, I’ll win as well said Jack. They laughed as they disappeared into the shower to wash off the residue of Jack’s orgasm and Tom’s cum that was now leaking down Jack’s inner thigh.

After they had showered they headed to make up and then onto set, until next time Tom said as he was taken through to the judging area and Jack to the kitchen. As Tom said it Jack could see there was a growing bulge in his trousers. I can’t wait he said giving Tom a wink.


End file.
